A conventional pot for plant generally is made by pottery clay, porcelain or plastic, and includes a single layer with the inside and the outside. A hole is defined in the bottom of the pot which has an open top so that soil is put in the pot via the open top. The plant is planted in the soil.
However, people in the modern world are busy and may not able to regularly water the plant and some people thought that the more water to the plant, the healthier the plant will be so that more than needed water is poured to the pot and the water that cannot be absorbed by the soil leaks from the hole in the bottom of the pot. The water and the soil that leak from the hole of the pot directly drop to the floor and form dark spots which are difficult to clean up. If the pot is located at a higher position, the leakage may generate noise. In the daytime, the temperature in the pot increases so that the humidity and temperature are trapped in the soil so that the roots of the plant are easily decayed. Besides, if the owner leaves for couple of days, the plant will be dead because no water is supplied.
The present invention intends to provide a hollow pot for plant and has a space defined between inner and outer layers of the pot, and water is stored in the space so as to adjust temperature and humidity in the soil efficiently. In consequence, the hollow pot will be able to solve these problems and benefit to more manufacturers and consumers.